Orre Adventure
by StarLe
Summary: Another Story Pokemon Special:Three childhood friends. A Girl wants to beat her rival and wants to find the boy who saved her life. The Rival wants to get out of his brother's shadow and wants to make a name for himself.The Boy wants to find his real self
1. Chapter 1 VS Onix

**Summary:**

There's something strange going on in Orre, what is it? Nobody can really quite put a finger on it. Oh, yes! That's what it is. A brand new story is coming to you.

A perky twelve year old girl believes she can defeat her long time childhood friend and rival in that's year Pokemon League and can defeat him easily. But in truth is, she's searching for the person who saved her life from a wild Onix and is determined to thank him after six years.

The rival, wants to get out of his brother's shadow, he's determined to get stronger and better than him to gain his free name. Best friend of the quiet hero, he's the only one that can see the real self in Dylan and is the support of his rival, Jade, who's very hard to control at times.

The quiet hero boy. He's mysterious yet he can show his battling skills when no one is around. He isn't so sure about himself and travels around Orre with his two friends in order to find out what he wants to do and to see if his real personality or self would show up inside of him in his journey.

Will they be able to achieve their goals without getting caught up in the mess that is happening in their beloved region?

* * *

**Chapter One; VS. Onix**

* * *

3:46 PM. July 22nd.

There's a really good reason why the date of this story is July 22nd. Well, today is the sixth birthday of one of main characters and heroes. Today is July 22nd, sixth birthday of Jade Midori.*

* * *

A little girl was wandering around through a crowd of tall adults that seem to be almost giants to her, compare to her size. It was never really fun. Her shoulder length black hair was covering most of her face, but you could still tell that she was blushing due to a lot of embarrassment.

"Ah, there's there's the birthday girl."

A sudden voice said as a large pair of preteen arms reached out and pulled the six year old girl up from the ground. The girl whimpered a little bit. A little surprised as she met her all time favorite cousin, Red Akane.* The black hair boy just grinned as he continued to hold his baby cousin up in the air. Red walked to a table and sat down in a chair, putting his cousin in his lap. His jeans were dirty so it might dirtied her small pink sun dress that she was wearing for her party. Red just gave out a light sigh.

"Geez, Jade. Why do you need to keep looking so sad?" He said as his fingerless black glove hand move Jade's hair out of her face so it would go back to it's normal style. Two large bangs at the side of her face. Red decided to pull on Jade's flushed cheeks, forcing her to smile. Soon, he started to tickle her and Jade started laughing like crazy. She was really ticklish.

"R-Red!" She gasped his name out in between laughs. "St-Stop!" Jade continued to bellow in laughter. It was just too much for her small little body to handle. Red just grinned like a manic. He was having too much fun making Jade laugh. Soon, after a few minutes had past, Red stopped tickling Jade. She just clung to his black shirt which was under his red and white best. He rubbed her back in a loving brotherly way.

"Sorry Jade....."

Of course, Jade clung to his shirt even more. The twelve year old just sighed as he let his little cousin cling to him. Soon the little yellow mouse Pokemon jumped on Red's red hat that was on top of his head. "Ah, Pika. There you are." He patted his partner's head and soon pulled Pikachu off his head and into Jade's arms."Here, Jade. Go play with Pika. I need to go talk to your mom." Jade looked sad, but Red just only poked her forehead. "Be happy, you silly girl. Being sad isn't going to get you a Pokemon."

Jade just pouted and blushed lightly. She just held Pikachu tighter in her arms as she jumped off of Red's lap and ran into her backyard forest. Barely having Pokemon in it, but you never know if there are in it.

Soon the black hair girl with mint green eyes sighed sadly. "Curse that Red. He's too good at reading me!" The six year old declared boldly. Pikachu just sweatdropped as he slowly moved away for a bit before jumping on top of Jade's shoulder. She is a pretty strong girl, able to hold Pikachu on her shoulders. The girl just grinned cheerfully. She and Red have the exact same grin, which was a bit strange, but their family so they would have some similar trait belonging to them?

Jade just continued walking deep into the forest. Pikachu eventually travel up to Jade's head. She just smiled cheerfully as she continued her happy nature hunt. The girl's mood is being a lot more better then before. Little girls these days have such big mood swings. Jade probably got that from her mother. Mother and daughters do relate with each other a lot.

"Pika, pika!"

Jade stopped walking as she jumped onto these large rocks. She glanced up at Pikachu. "Hmm? What's wrong, Pika?" The little girl asked as Pikachu jumped down from her head and started sniffing the ground. Jade just stood there, really confused. What was Pikachu doing? Was there danger around here? That were the thoughts that were processing into the little mind of Jade Midori. She started looking around, trying to find where that danger might be. But, she was just plain confused on where that Pokemon could be.

"Pika, I don't' see a Pokemon anywhere!" She whined as she stopped her foot on the ground rather hard. A moment later, there was a lot of shaking happening. Jade was, at first, thought it was an earthquake, but she was dead wrong. She fell onto the ground, her mint eyes met eyes of a very angry Onix. Frighten, Jade just sat there, really scared. Tears were already forming in her eyes as she wanted to scream help to Red. Pikachu was about ready to jump in when Onix was going to do a Slam attack down on Jade and Pika thought she was going to be crushed until;

"Starmie, Bubblebeam!"

Shouted a calm, cool voice. Jade opened her eyes to see a boy in a white hood and khaki shorts. He was in a battling pose, taking on the giant Onix.

_He's about my age._ Jade blushed a little bit. She just realized that she's being saved. She watched in awe as the mysterious young boy defeated the Onix with his Starmie. The boy turned around. You couldn't see his face. His hair and hood was covering most of it. But, there was a calm smile on his lips.

"Are you okay?"

He asked with a lot of concern in his voice. That just made Jade cry, her face really red as she stood up and ran away. Extremely embarrassed, but the boy took it as something different. Something much more different. His smile dropped into a frown. His purple eyes filled with disappointment and sadness. Pikachu saw this and felt pity for the boy before going after Jade. Making sure that the girl wouldn't get lost, whatsoever. Jade stopped running, she was still crying. She felt so pathetic. Running off like a crying little baby.

Oh, today's my birthday! It's my happy day! Not my sad day! She tried to cheer herself up. But I just ran away from him! I didn't even get a chance to say thank you to him! ARGH! Jade started hitting her head on a tree. Well, at least she stopped crying now. She kept mumbling to herself that she's an idiot out of all idiots as long as she lives. Deep, really deep. Jade sighed as she sulk against the tree. Burying her face into her knees. You can see a cloud of gloom going over her head right now.

Pikachu finally got up to Jade. The yellow mouse just sighed out of annoyance and decided to zap Jade very lightly, still causing her to jump. Her eyes filled with tears again. Pikachu just stared at the crying girl very dully. Jade groaned loudly before smiling again. "I guess you're right, Pika! There's no need to be upset! I now have a goal to be working towards to! Become strong and show that guy that I been looking for him!" Pikachu just sweatdropped as the forest setting quickly changed to a sunset cliff setting with Jade yelling out to the world That girl truly does have a crazy imagination that no one should never touch. Pikachu nodded his head at the thought. Never to be touched by people.

Soon Jade went back to her party and was completely happy. Despite the Onix accident. But, that was really scary. Even if Jade doesn't know this now, her fear is going to be her greatest challenge with herself.

* * *

A week later............

"Jade! Hurry up or you're going to be _**LATE**_!"

Red shouted from outside Jade's bedroom window. The little girl came out of the door, panting. She was wearing her normal gear which was black shorts, white polar t-shirt, and black tennis shoes. Her black hair was in two pigtails that were tied low to her shoulders. "Red, you don't need to rush me like that!" She scolded him with a childish pout. "Beside, if you could have help me, we would have been able to move much faster, but no! You didn't help me at all!" She shouted at the older raven head boy.

Red just winced as he got scolded by the little girl. "Alright, alright. I get it. Don't to yell at me." He teased as he picked up the little brat and put her on the front of his bike and started to peddled to their location, which was Professor Cedar's Pokemon Research lab. Jade is going to be there to learn about Pokemon and learn how to battle before she is actually old enough to get a Pokemon for her own and travel around the world. It seems really fun. If Jade is able to pass, she might be able to get her Pokemon a lot earlier than she excepted to be.

Professor Cedar and Jade's mother are dear close friends, thus how Jade is able to learn from a great Pokemon professor like Amy Cedar. Everything seems to be just perfect. Red was just there to get some things for Professor Oak for his research purpose and all that jazz. You get the point. Soon, they were finally at the lab. It was a very large building. About three floors, huge field for the Pokemon to roam around, let's just sum it up to just being a very big building with a really big yard.. Red scratched his neck.

"Well, this seems to be the place. Let's go inside." He said as he literally started dragging Jade in with him, no matter how embarrassing it was for her and Red. They have to go in sooner or later, and the sooner, the better. As they entered the building, it was almost empty. Except that there were these two boys at Jade's age. One boy had dark brown hair that was parted to the left side of his face, leaving a large amount of hair covering his left eye almost, his eyes were purple; he was wearing a white t-shirt with dark navy laces, plus wearing those same color shorts. It was summer time plus in Orre, it was always hot in the summer. Feels like the desert sometimes, but not really.

The other boy had black hair, which were bangs handing down from his forehead, spitting from his forehead, showing that lovely forehead of his. He was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves and white shorts that seem to be stain in dirt. Seems like he was playing around on the ground. His black charcoal eyes were closed as he was listening to music on his mp3 player.

The boy with the purple eyes blinked as he saw the new visitors. He jumped down from his chair and walked over to Red and Jade. A bright yet polite smile was on his face. "Hello, you must be Red and Jade. Auntie Amy has been waiting for you." The young boy said politely. Red just smiled back and rubbed Jade's head as he felt her tighten her arms around his leg.

"It's nice to meet you, um....."

"Dylan. My name is Dylan Yori*. Auntie Amy is really busy at the moment, but I can show you where she is, Mister Re!" He said as innocently. Red just blushed a little at the **Mister** part. He gave out a small laugh.

"Please Dylan. I'm not _that_ old." The raven head boy teased a little bit as he put his arms up, waving them to show a "Don't call me that please," emotion. Dylan just smiled as he started walking to the door that would lead to another room or hallway.

"Well, Red. You can leave Jade here. Allen can show her to the room where we're going to be studying from. You just follow me so I can show you where Auntie Amy is." Dylan explained as Red started to follow him, somehow managing to get Jade off of him during Dylan's explanation. Soon, he left Jade and **Allen** alone together. Jade looks like she's about ready to cry because her dear cousin just left her. The raven head boy just sighed as he shifted in his chair, making a loud squeaking noise on the white marble floor. Jade looked over at him with her minty green eyes. She blinked at him innocently as he got off his chair. Hands in his pockets as he stared at her with dull eyes. There was a tense awkward silence between them. Jade wasn't like this one bit so was naturally the first to break it.

"Are you Allen?"

"Yeah. Allen Takehiko*. Follow me, Midori." The boy said in a really bored tone of voice. Jade just narrowed her eyes at him for the Midori part and his bored tone of voice. _What__'s his problem?_ She thought as she follow Allen. He seem not o care if she was glaring at him. The young boy just smirked a little bit. Jade just pouted as she crossed her arms. Oh, we have a very cocky little boy on her hands.

* * *

Soon, an hour and an half later had pass and there was a lot of yelling in the room where Jade and Allen were. Red and Dylan ran into the room and sweatdropped. Red was really trying hard not to laugh at what was happening. Jade was trying to punch Allen's face while Allen was just putting his foot against her stomach, (she was on top of him), and was pulling down her hair. Usually, this would be a cat fight due to the position, but Allen was a boy so it wasn't a cat fight. More like a puppy fight because their both little brats.

Dylan was trying to stop the fight that was happening. He managed to stopped Allen and pulled him away from Jade. As Jade went in an attacked Allen again, but was soon lifted up into the air. She was scared as she looked up to see a Swellow holding Jade's body up and then landed her next to a mature looking lady. The woman had long hair, it looks like it stopped at her mid-thigh. I t was a light chocolate brown color, showing out her deep sharp brown eyes. She was beautiful nonetheless. Her hair was in a braid, as it hung over her left shoulder and the side of her bangs was pinned with a hair clip. She was wearing a white lab coat, with a white polar shirt and black tie, she was wearing dark denim jeans with black hiking combat boots. Seems like she's a hiker and also a researcher.

The woman smiled gently at Jade, but it was very obvious that she was angry at the same time. Jade just gulped as she waited to get lectured or punished due to her actions. The woman cleared her voice as she sighed. Jade just ducked her head down as the woman did that. "Auntie Amy!" Dylan declared as he ran up to her from the second floor. The black eye boy just followed Dylan. Red stood here and rubbed his head as he laughed a little bit. Jade was just really embarrassed. She buried her face into her hands. The woman just laughed as she rubbed Jade's head as she bend down to the girl's level.

"So, you must be Jade. It's wonderful to meet you. I'm Amy Cedar, Orre's Pokemon researcher." The professor said as she stood up with arms across her chest. Jade continued to look down to her lap. Completely ashamed of herself right now. Amy sighed a little bit before she continued her lecture with Jade. "Can you tell me why you were trying to punch your classmate, Allen? Huh?"

"He insulted Red in wining the Kanto League and called me a brat!" She cried. _Technically, you are a brat, Jade._ Red thought with a very amused grinning face. Jade soon went downstairs once she finished her explanation to Professor Cedar. She started to koala climb on Red and clung to him as he shifted his arms so sh wouldn't fall down from his chest. Jade turned her head and glared at Allen. He smirked as he looked away with a dully look on his face again.

"This is going to be just a wonderful six years for you, isn't it, Midori?" "Allen, I hate you so much!" Jade cried as she clung more to her cousin, knowing very well not to let go of him.

* * *

And six wonderful(painful) years have past by so quickly. Our wonderful trio, Jade, Dylan, and Allen, had grown up to be adults now. Meaning, now that their finally twelve, they are allow to have their own Pokemon to travel around Orre or some other region.

Jade was downstairs, putting on her shoes. Of course, being older now, her look has changed as well. Her hair was a lot longer, going down to almost her knees. She was wearing a red hate with a white circle outline on the top center of it and a white bill. She was also wearing a red and white hoodie jacket, the hood was white from down to the zipper, white circle design on the sleeves, large white laces around the elbow section of the hooded jacket. Jade was also wearing a long white t-shirt that goes down to her mid-thighs with place laces. Black tight biker yet also runner shorts. Also, for one last touch. A black chocker. Forgo to mention that her hat, she was wearing it backwards instead of forwards, so it would be easier to let her bangs out.

Jade stood up straight, as she hit hr toes on the floor gently to make her shoes in. Her long hair swaying around her. She sighed. Her mint eyes just rolled over. "I'll deal with my hair later." She said as she pulled her yellow backpack over her shoulders as she sighed loudly. But soon, Jade managed to put on a huge smile on her face. Today is the day Jade is finally leaving Happy Valley Town at all! Well, it wasn't like she didn't love her hometown or anything, in face. She is really proud to be born in this lovely valley. After all, Happy Valley Town, is the Valley of Happiness, but that's a lie really. People just make it up so travelers won't know the real truth.

The real truth is, there was once this guy named, Willis Happy, he found this valley with a huge lush forest inside, but lots of land to build houses as well. So, he decided to name the town after his last name, Happy, seeing that it was a valley, he added that in there and thus the birth of Happy Valley Town, but the town is never really cheerful but almost everybody is really nice and they know each other. Yeah, pretty lame on how the town _**actual **_came out to be. The people in Happy Valley, like the fake reason, a lot better than the real reason. But, let's get back on track with her our real story here, shall we?

So pretty much, Jade was running towards the lab. She already said good-bye to her mother and was running like her life depends on it, which it did. _God, I__'m so glad mom brought these Running Shoes. Otherwise, I would have been late._ Jade checked her watched and gasped. She ran even faster. "I'M LATE!" the twelve year old just ran as if Breedrills were going after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen was tapping his fingers against the table. AS his other arms, elbow on table, his hand was under his chin. He sighed loudly but it shows a lot of irrational in it. "That brat is late." Like Jade, he also changed quite a bit. His bangs had grown out and now reached the side of his face, almost the same style he wore six years ago, but just longer, his face was more narrow and thin, turning out to be a true adult soon, or more like a teenage, but his birthday isn't going to be coming for a while now. He wears a blank tight sleeveless turtleneck underneath his hooded t-shirt jacket. The jacket's design was almost very was a very simple. The main color was a very pale tan with maroon lacing on the sleeves and two trips coming down on the front of the shirt, right next to the zipper, but not close to it. He wore black wristbands and had black jeans with black and red shoes.

Allen sighed as he moved a piece of hair behind his ear, he also wore black piece earrings. Didn't make him girlie yet it suited him very well. Dylan just laughed a bit. "Oh, I'm sure that she's running her way over here."

But let's not forget about Dylan, our last hear of this story. His hair style is the same from six years ago, but now he wears a dark blue baseball cap with a white bill and white line going around it. The hat was positioning forward. His clothes were, a black sleeveless turtleneck, but it wasn't tight like Allen's, where it would stick to your skin. It was being covered by a long sleeve vest. The vest's design was a dark navy blue color with yellow lacing at the opening, where you can unzip it down and from his shoulders down to the end of the shirt. The sleeves were white with dark navy lacing on the end, plus he was wearing navy fingerless gloves with a yellow padding on top of the glove. He was also wearing normal jeans and blue and red shoes.

Overall, Dylan didn't really change much except for maybe his eyes. They were a lot sharper than they were before when he was a child. Same with Allen, while Jade is practically the same as always. Heck, even their personalities and attitudes towards one another didn't changed at at. So not cute.

* * *

Soon the doors of the lab swung open and there was Jade Midori, leaning against the doorway, her hair in her face as she was panting. After bending down and taking in deep calm breathes, and mostly just getting oxygen back into her lungs. She fixed her hair and walked up to the boys. She pointed at Allen, but he beat her to the speaking, like always. "You're late Midori." His words were cold as ice. Jade felt like a huge boulder landed on her hand as she said nothing. She just frowned and pouted, her arms quickly crossing her chest. She always hates it when Allen was being so cruel to her, she's sometime really amazed at how they even managed to become friends over the years. But of course, Jade always prefer Dylan over Allen because Dylan is actually _**KIND**_ to Jade, more than anybody else. She always clung to him when she was a child, just like she did with Red. Speaking of the Kanto champion, she hadn't heard from him for a long time. He's suppose to be sixteen right now and is being on the Sevii Island for some reason. She shrugged it off. Red will contact Jade when he's not so busy.

But little did she know, Red was actually turned into stone, along with four other PokeDex users; Green, Blue, Yellow, and Silver. They were all turned to stone in the battle against a Team Rocket Elite Member. Anybody who knew about this, didn't tell what happen. It was just too much.

"Hey Jade. Come over here. I'll fix your hair." Dylan said, snapping the black hair girl out of her thoughts. She smiled cheerfully at the brunette boy. As she mention before, Dylan is one of the kindest people Jade know in the whole world. He was that special to her.

"Thanks!" She said as she took a seat in front of Dylan, who was leaning against the table. He combed his fingers through Jade's black silky locks. Her hair was always so fine, that's why she didn't cut it, and she wanted to prove to Allen that she can be more like a girl if she really tried hard enough. A childish reason to keep her hair long, but then again. She was a child when this hair promise was made.

Dylan finished straightening Jade's hair out and soon putting it in a very low ponytail. The hair tie being around her waist. He smiled as he put his hand on Jade's shoulder. "There. All done."

"Wow, thanks Dylan! You're the best!" Dylan just laughed at the compliment. He just waved his hand, showing that it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Alright. Now that we're done pampering ourselves. Wanna get your starters anytime soon?" The trio looked up to see Professor Cedar on the second floor of the lab. The brunette head woman just smiled as she turned around, walking to a table with three Pokeballs. Most likely containing their starter Pokemon. The three preteens walked up the stairs. Jade was excited while the boys had mildly interested looks. Well, they have that look because they both woke up early and are really tired. "Alright, lady and gents. It's time to chose!" The professor said cheerfully as she released the three Pokemon out. They were Charmander, Totodile, and Treecko. Those were the starter Pokemon in Orre region. Not a bad catch really. Jade just automatically pointed at Charmander. Happiness and joy being in her eyes. Cedar just laughed at this. Everybody knew that Jae loves fire Pokemon with all her might and passion Charmander already knew this as he, yes it's a male, walked towards Jade and jumped into her arms. She just hugged the orange lizard with the fire tail. She couldn't stop smiling. She was just so happy.

Allen was currently having a staring contest with Treecko. Seems like their having a fun time with each other. Obviously that their going to be partners. So that means that Dylan gets Totodile. Jade and Allen look over at Dylan, who was currently holding a metal rod as the blue alligator was trying to bite Dylan's head. The purple eye boy was just smiling innocently at his two friends. "Well, at least it learn bite." His voice in a happy yet polite tone as always.

"Dylan, you're really scary sometimes." Allen said as he rubbed his temples. Cedar just laughed at this again. Jade was holding Charmander, whom she already gave it a nicknamed of Loki*. Jade found it as an very adorable name. Cedar held out three PokeDexes. They were the latest model. Sinnoh style PokeDex. They were red, black, and dark blue. Jade took red, Allen is Black, and Dylan was the dark blue. Treecko was sitting on top of Allen's shoulder. He didn't really mind it.

"These guys are your PokeDexes. Be careful with them and don't lose them. Their really hard to get and make sure that you get more information about the Pokemon in this region." Cedar explained as the trio nodded their heads. "Well, next is the PokeBalls. You all had practice with them already so I don't think I need to explain it again about how to use it." She explained as she was handing them each five PokeBalls. She sighed a little bit after she was done. "Well, this is it." After a moment of quiet, she started sniffing up fake tears. "I'm so happy to see my students growing up so fast! I don't think I should feel anymore prouder than I am now!" She was really being dramatic about this. The three of them just sweatdropped. The woman was only in her forties.

"Professor.........you're embarrassing us." Jade said as she sighed. They were all ready to leave soon but was halted by Cedar, once again.

"Auntie......We really want to leave."

"Just do me one little favor! Please!" She begged. Dylan and Jade just sighed. Allen didn't say anything at first before he opened his mouth.

"I need to go back to Vol City. My brother is excepting me back." "Okay Allen. You can go." Cedar said as she waved him off. He nodded as he bowed lightly. He looked over at Jae and smirked a sly, cocky smirk at her. She blinked at first before becoming angry. _No! He didn__'_t! No, Allen, no! I hate you! Don_'__t leave and go battle the gym first!_ She cried in her mind. Dylan just sighed and waved Allen off as he waved back before leaving through the doors. Jade was still mentally crying about how life was unfair to her and all that sort of things.

"So, auntie. What do you want us to do?"

Chapter One, completed.

* * *

Oh god! Nineteen pages done in my notebook and then typing it all out in one day! _ That was a lot for me to do and god.....I fee like dying. DX Plus it's almost one in the morning when I'm finishing this up. -goes collapse on her bed later-

* * *

**_Profile:_**

**Jade Midori:**

Age: 12

Birthday: July 22nd

Height: 4'8"

Hometown: Happy Valley Town, Orre

Favorite Food/ Thing: Spaghetti and Fire

Dislike Food/Thing: Ell/seaweed and rocks

Family: Mom and Red Akane

Pokemon: Loki (Charmander, male, level five)

Moves: Scratch and Tail Whip

**Red Akane:**

Age: 16

Birthday: August 8th

Height: 5'10"

Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto

Favorite Food/Thing: Hot Buns and Pokemon

Dislike Food/Thing: Green pepper and treating Pokemon badly Family: Jade Midori

Pokemon: Unknown but Pika(Pikachu, male, Level Unknown)

**Dylan Yori:**

Age: 12

Birthday: December 12th

Height: 5'4"

Home: Happy Valley Town, Orre

Favorite Food/Thing: Ice cream and hats

Dislike Food/Thing: Blackberries and scarves

Family: Professor Amy Cedar

Pokemon: Totodile, Male, Level Five

Moves: Bite, Scratch and Growl

**Allen Takehiko:**

Age: 12

Birthday: September 13th

Height: 5'5"

Hometown: Vol City, Orre

Favorite Food/Thing: Pizza and Rivals

Dislike Food/Thing: Egg rolls and Brats

Family: Brenton

Pokemon: Treecko, male, Level Five

Moves: Pound and Tail Whip

**Amy Cedar:**

Age: 41

Birthday: March 26th

Height: 5'9"

Hometown: Happy Valley Town, Orre

Favorite Food/Thing: Apples and Gambling

Dislike Food/Thing: Peanuts and Errands

Family: Dylan Yori

Pokemon: Swellow(male) and Roselia(female)

* * *

Midori – Green in Japanese

Akane – Dark Red

Yori – Trust

Takehiko – Bamboo Prince

Loki – Taken from the Norse Myth Legend of Loki the trickster god who's associated with magic and **FIRE**.


	2. Chapter 2 VS WeedlePoochyena

**Summary: **There's something strange going on in Orre, what is it? Nobody can really quite put a finger on it. Oh, yes! That's what it is. A brand new story is coming to you.

A perky twelve year old girl believes she can defeat her long time childhood friend and rival in that's year Pokemon League and can defeat him easily. But in truth is, she's searching for the person who saved her life from a wild Onix and is determined to thank him after six years. The rival, wants to get out of his brother's shadow, he's determined to get stronger and better than him to gain his free name. Best friend of the quiet hero, he's the only one that can see the real self in Dylan and is the support of his rival, Jade, who's very hard to control at times. The quiet hero boy. He's mysterious yet he can show his battling skills when no one is around. He isn't so sure about himself and travels around Orre with his two friends in order to find out what he wants to do and to see if his real personality or self would show up inside of him in his journey. Will they be able to achieve their goals without getting caught up in the mess that is happening in their beloved region?

**Special Note:** Since Star can draw, she had made a deviantART account for this story. So, pictures of the characters and more of their profile will be there. The site is .com/ . Well, now. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter Two; VS Weedle – Poochyena

* * *

June 8th, 10:35 A.M........

* * *

"So Auntie, what do you want us to do?" Dylan asked as he turned Jade's head to face Cedar. When Allen's gone, Dylan would take the place of the mature one. He's of course, not only polite, but just the more mature one and some sort of medium between Jade and Allen. Allen leans on Dylan for some moral support while he helps Jade with her life and almost everything in life. So overall, this boy was just kind to both of his friends, no matter how annoying their fights can be everyday. Nobody never saw Dylan cry or ever be angry at something. He's always smiling and never had a frown, unless you catch him with one. But at times, he would have a blank face with Allen when both are extremely tired or just really bored or not amused.

"Well, I want you guys to deliver this package to my dear friend, Josh Jonathan. He lives in Nana Town. So while you're heading there to Marine City, can you please give it to him?" The professor was not acting like the adult she should be. Oh, what to do? Both trainers just stayed quiet, not saying anything. Jade is the type that shows more emotion than Dylan and Allen. She express herself more than keeping herself in the dark.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ALLEN TO DO IT!? HE'S HEADING THERE RIGHT NOW, PROFESSOR!"

Jade yelled at Cedar as Dylan was calmly holding her back, not wanting her to attack his beloved aunt. The brunette just only sighed. What was he seriously going to do with his life at the moment? He got a smiling clueless professor of an aunt and a very angry Jade that he's holding back. Dylan didn't know if he should feel special or not.

"Jade, please calm down. I'm sure that Allen wouldn't have time to be in Nana Town, beside. He doesn't know Mr. Jonathan." Dylan explained as he felt Jade relaxing in his firm grip with her. She just sighed, muttering under her breath a fine. Dylan just smiled as he let go of his dear friend. She just pouted as her arms were crossed. A natural trademark of Jade's. No matter what she's dressed up as, you can always tell that it's her. Cedar just smiled calmly at the two. Jade and Dylan were always so friendly with each other. She handed Dylan the package.

"Well, I'll be seeing you two off then. Have fun."

"Right..." Jade mumbled as she leaned on Dylan as he started walking towards the door. Putting the package safety away in his backpack. He smiled as he rubbed Jade's head as the walked to the forest, that was the main way to Nana Town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen was in Nana Town already. Let's talk a little bit about the town so you readers and reviewers would get a sense about the town. The town is really well-known for it's delicious apples and mostly, greatest trademark. The Great Nana Tree, which is just actually a giant thousand year old apple tree. The place is really beautiful and is called, _**"The Town of Freshly Apples"**_ thus why Cedar's favorite food is apples because she can just fly on her Swellow and picked up apples from the Nana tree itself. Almost everybody there is friendly.

Allen was just sitting on the branch in the Nana tree, Treecko was on another branch. He was just relaxing and eating an apple that he picked off close by. Allen sighed as he was just staring at the dark green leaves that were just swaying by as the wind blow. Truthfully, Allen was just waiting for Jade and Dylan to catch up. He actually wanted to travel with them as training partners, rivals, and most importantly, friends. They could get stronger together. Allen's face flushed at those thoughts as he shook his head. Placing his forehead to the palm of his cool hand, he sighed loudly. Treecko looked over and jumped off the branch and landed on Allen's shoulder. Cocking it's green head as he was curious on why his trainer was sighing so loudly. Allen just smiled gently as he rubbed Treecko's head.

"It's nothing. Just some stupid thought."

He reassured Treecko. Yeah, those were some stupid thoughts. Allen try so hard to put on that outside character, he stopped being him now. Bu, he isn't going to treat his Pokemon badly like some trainers do. Allen loves Pokemon, even if he doesn't show it. There was soon a lot of commotion happening down below from where Allen was sitting. He blinked as he looked over down. His bangs passing his face as he looked to see what was happening. Couldn't see any better, Allen stood up and jumped from one branch to the other to get a better view. Seems like a wild Poochyena was chasing an older looking man in a nice black suit and black classic hat. He was holding a small round green Pokemon. It was a Natu. But why was that Poochyena chasing that poor man? Allen shrugged at the thought as he jumped down from the branch, going in front of the Poochyena.

"Treecko." Allen said coolly as the grass Pokemon jumped down from the tree and was already in a battle pose against the gray hound. The man int eh black suit, turned around to Allen. You can see the older man's face more clearly now. He had black hair, two long bangs at the side of his face, going down to his neckline, plus smaller bangs on his forehead. Most his hair was hidden by his hat, as his dark sapphire eyes stared at Allen, clutching to his Pokemon tightly. He looks like he's only fifteen year old. The puppy Pokemon bend down, growling lightly. Allen just stared dully as his hands were in his pocket, soon pulling out his Pokemon and checked out the information that he might gain.

_Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon. With a persistent nature, it chases its prey until the prey becomes exhausted._

The female computer voice said as Allen just closed it and return the black device back to his pocket. "Alright then." He muttered to himself as he went back to look at Treecko and Poochyena. "Treecko, use Pound." The raven head commanded smoothly as his green leaf gecko went up quickly to Poochyena and tried to use Pound, but at the pup Pokemon just dodge it. Allen just smirked at this. Perfect. "Alright. Treecko, Bullet Seed!" The green lizard turned around quickly and launched out Bullet Seed but the Poochyena turned around on it's heels and sent out a Shadow Ball. Allen just blinked out of surprise.

_Shadow Ball? This Poochyena knows Shadow Ball?_ Allen's smirk grew wider as he got this information. _This Poochyena is a must catch._

"Treecko, use Quick Attack to gain more running speed towards Poochyena and then use Pound again!" He shouted out as he saw Treecko nodding his head before spiting towards Poochyena with amazing speed thanks to Quick Attack, before the bite Pokemon had time to react, it got hit by Treecko's tail, and getting slam down to the ground. "Bullet Seed now." Allen doesn't want that Shadow Ball coming out again. That was dangerous. Treecko opened his mouth as the attack was send. Making Poochyena limped as it was trying to get back up again. Allen held out a PokeBall as he tossed it at the limping fur ball. A red light hit the Poochyena and capturing it inside. The PokeBall wiggled a bit before finally stopping and the capture was a real success. Allen just went over there and picked up the PokeBall. He smiled gently, but it was very faint. He blinked as he heard somebody clapping. He looked over to see the main in the black suit.

"That was excellent battling. I never seen something that exciting in my life for a long time!" he said as he quickly walked over to Allen, as his Natu was on top of his head. He took Allen's hands. "My dear son, what is your name?"

_Should he really be calling me son with that childish face of his?_ Allen wondered as he sighed. He looked away before sweatdropping. "My name is Allen Takehiko."

"Takehiko?" Oh, you must be Amy's student! I have something for you. Come come." Josh Jonathan said as he started to pull Allen to his place. Treecko was following behind as always and very amused. Allen glared at his Pokemon a little before sighing and letting himself be dragged by the small fifteen looking person, who is actually in his forties short man.

Soon, after being dragged for about ten minutes, Allen was currently rubbing his arm to ease his stretched arm away. The house seems pretty old fashion. Most of the inside was wood, some display cases that held ribbons, Allen could guess that Mr. Jonathan was a Coordinator in the past. Allen wasn't too fond of contests. He find them a bit childish and girlie. He's a battler, not a Coordinator. Mr. Jonathan continued searching for that item he was looking for. Allen was pretty curious. He wanted to know what this mystery item was.

"Ah, found it!" Exclaimed the elder man, Allen quickly snapped his attention back towards Mr. Jonathan. He blinked as Mr. Jonathan held out a Pokemon Navigator, or PokeNav for short. Allen just stared at the yellow device. He held his hands up and shook his head. There was no way he's going to take that.

"I can't possibly take _that_. It's too much." Allen said, waving his hands in a gesture that shows, "I can't possible afford it."

The man smiled as he put it in Allen's hand anyway. "Amy already pay for them for you guys." Allen dropped his arms and his expression changed quickly. It went from, "I can't take it" to "Never mind, I don't give a care." His black eyes were shifty as he cleared his throat.

"Well, if that's woman is paying.....then I'll gladly accept it." He said as he put his brand new Devon device into his pocket so he wouldn't lose it so easily. If Professor Cedar was paying for it, there was no need for Allen to hold back. He, Jade, but mostly Dylan, had to buy her a lot of jun and never got anything in return. A PokeNav might be able to pay the price. He'll be checking it out later on the road and get to know his Pokemon better. Allen isn't a cruel trainer that might think he is.

The elder man laughed. "Amy must be in huge debt for you guys." Allen rolled his dark eyes, showing off the expression of, "You think?" That only made Mr. Jonathan laugh some more. "Yes. She really need to get that off her head soon before she starts to retired in debt." He teased.

"Well, she isn't going to retired anytime soon with that debt on her head." Allen turned around and headed to the door. "Well, thank you for the gift, Mr. Jonathan. I have to go now." He said politely as he started to leave Mr. Jonathan's house and started walking to the Pokemon Center. He wanted his Pokemon to be in good shape before the gym battle in Marine City.

* * *

Now that Allen's side of the story is done. Let's resume at the same time Dylan and Jade finally left Professor Cedar's lab. Jade stretched her arms out as she took a deep breath in the forest air. She and Dylan were in front of the forest entrance. She smiled brightly before shouting out at the entrance. "ALRIGHT FOREST POKEMON! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

Dylan just only sighed and gave a light hearten laugh. "I'm sure plenty of Pokemon are going to get you, but you got to remember that we have a job and we really want to finish it." He explained once more to Jade as he started to leave her behind. Jade pouted as she followed Dylan behind. She took a hold of the back of his shirt and cling to him from there. Dylan was like her personal teddy bear while Allen....was just a knife where his words just really cut through Jade a lot.

They continued walking through their lustful green forest for about six minutes now. It takes fifteen minute from the forest to Nana Town. Nana Town was never too far and was their favorite neighbor. Not like there were other neighbor around here. Jade just sighed as she went from Dylan's back to clinging to his arm. Nuzzling against it. Dylan didn't really mind it. He was warm and so is Jade. It was no wonder Jade thinks of Dylan as a teddy bear in the first place.

"Bored?" It was Dylan to break off the six minute silence.

"Yes! Where's the Pokemon? The action? I want my first capture!" Jade whined as she was hanging off of Dylan. He just sighed as he moved and was now dragging Jade. He was pretty strong despite looking a bit frail and fragile. And what seems to be God answering Jade's prayers, a while Wumple came out. Jade's eyes shine in excitement. Finally, a Pokemon has appear.

"Yes! Luck has finally answer me!" Jade let go of Dylan and ran forward to that Wumple, but was quickly went head on to a Poison Sting, that was just narrowly missed her. The attack didn't came from Wumple, but instead a rather protective and mean looking Weedle. Jade winced at the Pokemon's scary glare. But man, that was a good glare. She backed up from being afraid. Soon Weedle began to let out another Poison Sting. Jade ran out out the way and quickly pulling her PokeDex out.

_Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. __It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head._

The female compute said. Jade was fuming in angry. "Nobody dares attack me! Loki, it's your field! Let's go!" Jade said as she released her beloved Charmander. The fire lizard landed on the ground safety after being released from the PokeBall. _Alright. After I capture Weedle, I'll capture Wumple as well._ She thought triumphantly. She just want to capture as much Pokemon as she can.

"Okay! Loki, use Scratch!" The orange reptile forward and fast to Weedle, lifting up it's hand, quickly landed a direct hit. Jade pumped her fist up in the air in victory. "Alright! Loki, once more." Loki nodded as he went again to another attack. The Weedle being able to recover quickly used String Shot to attracted the string to a branch of a maple tree. Pulling itself up, it landed safety on the branch. Soon, it started to launch Poison Sting at Loki, which didn't have much damaged but it still had it effects. Jade clutched her teeth together. If only Charmander could do Ember, then the fight didn't have to go so long.

"Alright, Loki. Tail Whip on the tree Weedle's on!" Charmander gave a light cry as he ran up quickly to the tree and ramming it's tail against the trunk and base of of the grand tree. It shook just enough for Weedle to fall down. Grinning, Jade commanded Loki for another scratch. Charmander jumped up and gave a strong attack under Weedle and slamming it down back to the ground. Jade quickly grabbed the small PokeBall, enlarging it, she soon tossed it. Praying that she might catch that evil Weedle. Once the PokeBall finally made contact with the weaken Hairy Bug Pokemon, Jade just enclosed her fist and began to pray to the the Mighty O'God of Pokemon Heaven. After a minute of watching and waiting, the button on the Pokemon remain white. Jade just stared a blank look on her face, but soon it became a huge grin.

"Alright! I caught myself a Weedle!" She cheered with her Charmander as she spun on her heel. Now to capture Wumple, but as she was looking around. It was nowhere in sight. As she turned around to Dylan, he was already holding a PokeBall that contains Wumple. He was smiling cheerfully at jade. She just stayed quiet, not saying a word. Dylan sighed as he spoke.

"First comes, first serve." Jade pouted at the words. She really wanted to capture Wumple too, but she guess she can't catch them all. Sighing, Jade admit her defeat to him. She just put on a cheery laugh.

"Man, I didn't get to see you battle once again." For some reason, Jade was the only one that never get to see Dylan battle. It's sad but it's true. He's always hiding his battling style for some reason. Maybe he might not join the Orre League with her and Allen. That would be really sad. "Beside, how did you capture Wumple?" Dylan just continued to smile innocently.

"I just asked nicely." Jade sweatdropped at this. Just asking and Dylan already have a Pokemon. Well, she guess that would work too. No matter how easy it is. Sighing, Jade looked at the Weedle that was in her hand. Smiling, she released Weedle out of his PokeBall, so she'll have a closer look at him. As she bed down on the ground, the Weedle tried to attack Jade with Tackle, which she managed to stop Weedle from doing by holding him. He was just her arm span away from her face. She grinned.

"Nice to meet you too, Weedle. No wait. I'll call you, **"Hari*."** She teased at the newly named Pokemon. The bug Pokemon twitched at the nickname it was given. He was excepting something more manlier, but no. He gets this lame nickname, Hari. What in the world is this suppose to mean anyway?! He was about to attack Jade with Poison Sting but saw Charmander glaring at him. He sweatdropped and just only did String Shot at her face. She had a blank expression but soon grew to mad.

"What do you think you're doing?! Attacking me with String Shot!?" Jade was rather tempted at strangling her poor Pokemon right now, seeing that Hari was in her hands, but she kept her cool down and whatever. She'll get Weedle when Dylan isn't looking. Speaking of looking, Weedle was looking around for Wumple. Jade blinked as she show Weedle to Dylan who was still holding the PokeBall in his hand. He smiled gently as he let Wumple out. He must be guessing something on the term of affections. He took a step forward, picking up Wumple in his arms. Weedle, having strong power, managed to make Jade take a step forward. Dylan laughed a little.

"Seems like my thoughts were right. They do like each other." Wumple and Weedle pair sure are strange. Think about how their going to be when they grow up. Returning their Pokemon, Jade picked up Charmander into her arms and cuddle against him.

"Oh, wow. You're so warm, Loki!" The twelve year old chimed as usual. Jade likes to e very warm as you readers can see here. Not much fan of the cold but lover of the bright and shining sun. Oh, this girl can have such mood swings really. She nuzzles against Loki as Dylan pulled her on her hood and started dragging the obsessive fire girl to Nana Town as quickly as possible. Of course, they battle some Pokemon to train their Pokemon. Jade still couldn't get Dylan to battle for her.

She sighed loudly. Hari on top of her head. Seems like they were on friendly terms now.(Hopefully.) Her mint eyes looked over at her friend, who had Totodile in his arms. Currently chewing on a good size stick and Wumple on his shoulder. Seeming to be cuddling against it's new owner and quickly took a liking to him. Why do all Pokemon and people like Dylan so much? They were already on the path to Nana Town. Just another five minutes before they finally reached the town.

"Dylan, why won't you show me your battling style?"

"Because, I don't want to. Beside, I'm not a huge battle fan like you and Allen. I prefer to stand and observe."

"But you're not a wimp or coward. Do you like contest instead of battle?"

"I'm pretty in differ between those two. I really don't care." They were already in town and Dylan was walking to a Pokemon Center to heal wither Pokemon or more so, Jade's Pokemon. "I really don't know what I want to do or be. I could be a breeder if I wanted to, but we just started as trainers. So, it's still really early for me to say."

Jade looked down and groaned. "Fine. But you should really battle for me."

"Not in your dreams, Jade." He said as he turned his Pokemon in and put his hand out for Jade. Waiting and wanting her Pokemon to get heal since he was already at Nurse Joy's desk. She sighed once more before turning her Pokemon to their PokeBalls and giving them to Dylan. He smiled cheerful as the gave them to Nurse Joy to heal. "Don't look so down. It's just me and beside, I'm not into the whole thing really. Maybe you will get lucky. But, anyway. We have to go see Mr. Jonathan now. Nurse Joy, we'll be right back." He said as the boy with the blue and white cap bowed down in respect as he took Jade's hand and started to drag her away from the Pokemon Center to Professor Cedar dear friend's house. It seems like Dylan really know his way in the field town.

Soon they managed to be in front of the man's house. Dylan knocked on the door hard and waited for an answer. Soon the door open and there, a Kirlia, clinging to the door oh so lightly. It was really an adorable sight to see really. Jade squealed a little at the cuteness. "Aw, how adorable." The raven girl said as she pulled out her PokeDex out to gain information about this adorable innocent Pokemon.

_Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon and evolved from of Ralts. It is highly perceptive of its Trainer's feelings. It dances when it is feeling happy. _

She just smiled as the young man appeared behind Kirlia. "Dylan! It's been ages since I last saw you!" The purple eye boy just smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Jonathan." he said in a forever same polite voice. Quite a gentlemen Dylan is, but only Allen and Jade know how quite the devil he is. "Well, anyway. Here is the package that auntie wanted to give us to you." He said as he started to look into his backpack. "Ah, here it is." He said calmly as he pulled it out of the box and handed it to Mr. Jonathan.

"Thank you, Dylan. You were always such a sweet boy." Jade almost shivered in terror of the thought. He was never going to be the sweet boy she's going to imagine in years. After six years of knowing this guy, the thought and image alone in her poor head was enough to give her nightmares. But, she kept this to herself. Don't want to kill Dylan's inner ego. But does he really have a ego? Jade wonders about this, does Dylan really have an ego or pride? Allen and her never seem to try and ruin Dylan's outside character. Maybe because he was always nice to them.

_Oh, what in the world am I doing? I want to know what's inside the package. It's been bugging me._ Jade wandered over to Dylan's and Mr. Jonathan's side sos he can see him opening it rather quickly. She sweatdropped as she saw what Mr. Jonathan open up. Of course. If Mr. Jonathan was a good friend of Professor Cedar, then they must share a common interest and that of course is.....

"Amy, has truly out done herself this time. The ultimate professional set of Black Jack, Poker, and Sevens!" He said as beam of light seem to came out of nowhere. Jade sweatdropped as Dylan just stood there, putting on a nervous smile. But this was the one thought they both had,

_We wasted our time on __**that**__!?_

Yes. They were quite angry right now. But what have they really excepted from the professor who taught and trained them for years, how could they not guess? Mr. Jonathan and Professor Cedar are gambling partners or buddies. But what difference does it make? They just missed their chance on traveling with their dear friend and rival, well more like Jade's rival than Dylan, but whatever. Jade took a deep breath and maintain her calm. She pulled Dylan by his sweatshirt collar and was about ready to head out the door while the card loving Mr. Jonathan can have his joyful time.

"Oh, wait. Don't you have something to give us, Mr. Jonathan." Dylan asked as his body was being dragged by Jade, but his expression was somewhat of an amusing one. It was blank, dully, and very unamused by all things amusing. Jade soon stopped walking as she heard this. Something to give them? An reward of some kind? Oh, wow. That is really wonderful. She dropped Dylan on the ground so eh was laying flat on his back. She turned around quickly and rubbed her hands together. Greedy little child. But then again, Jade is just Jade. Can't except her to be very perfect now?

"Something to give us?" Mr. Jonathan repeat Dylan's question. A little ding sound popped into his head. Well, now he remembers. He went over to the living room table and pulled out two PokeNav. The same one as Allen's. "There are the ones. Amy pay for them and their gifts for you guys. I already met that good boy, Allen Takehiko. I already gave him one."

_Allen already have one, so that means.....PROFESSOR CEDAR!_ Jade mentally screamed out to the world. But in reality, she was just in her little depressed corner. Dark clouds were looming over her to see how depressed she was. Dylan just sighed loudly as he stood up and took the yellow Devon devices and walked over to Jade, bending down. He was looking in the contact list in both PokeNavs that was in his hand. Seems like Allen's and Dylan's number were already in there. He smiled a little as he pressed send on Allen's number on Jade's PokeNav.

"Here, I'm calling Allen for you. Want to talk to him?" He said as he held out Jade's PokeNav as it was ringing. She pouted as the raven head girl took the PokeNav and waited for Allen to pick up his that needs picking up.

_On the road to Marine City...._

Allen stopped as he heard his PokeNav ringing. He pulled out the Devon company's best product out of his pocket and into his hand. He knew the number was already either Jade or Dylan, so best to see who's who now. He answered it and mentally sighed. "Hello?" His voice dull but shows that he was very bored with his walk by himself. He got nobody with him at all, beside Pokemon, but they don't count as people.

"ALLEN, YOU JERK! I HATE YOU!"

And with that, there was only beeping after I hate you part. Allen just stood there quiet. He blinked before just continued walking. That blank expression never leaving his face. Well, knowing Jade, that crazy idiot, he wasn't really surprise or shock at the fact at the fact that she was yelling at him for no reason. Oh, what a lovely rival he has. Now he's betting that he might be excepting a lot of calls from the rival brat for a very long while now. There's no point in asking her to stop because she won't stop bugging Allen about everything. After all, they are rivals. Allen just decided to go after the whole being rivals things because it would be interesting later on, but for now. He just sighed and continued heading to the first gym in Marine City.

Back in Mr. Jonathan's house, Jade managed to calm down by panting and mostly screaming at Allen. She smiled as Dylan. "Thanks, pal. I seriously needed that." Her smiled turned into a grin as she got out of her crouching mode and was on her two feet once more. Dylan followed in pursuit. With a calm smile on his pale lips. Well, the trio were all pale, so during this adventure of theirs. There might be some excitement in getting a tan.

"Well, thank you for the gifts and glad to deliver yours and auntie's _**VERY**_ important package." The brunette boy teased at the older man as they headed out the door and back to the Pokemon Center. Getting their Pokemon and getting ready to go to Marine City. But, until next time shall this story continues.

* * *

17 pages and one paragraph this time. Woo. How times sure flies. Life, stop being so busy for Star. I can't really handle so much work. Well, chapter three won't be coming up for a while now. I have a lot of things to be doing in the winter time and yeah. But guess what? Chapter two is done! Woo! _ Hope you enjoy it because it was really long and it took me forever.

* * *

**Josh Jonathan:**

Age: 43

Birthday: May 10th

Height: 4'10"

Hometown: Nana Town, Orre

Favorite Food/Thing: Apples and Ditto

Dislike Food/Thing: Brunt Apples and Muk

Pokemon: Natu, Ditto, and Kirlia. All unknown of Status.

* * *

Jade Midori:

Loki(Charmander): Level 8, Scratch, Tail Whip, Metal Claw

Hari(Weedle): Level 6, Tackle, String Shot, Poison Sting

Dylan Yori:

Totodile: Level 9, Bite, Scratch, Grow, Water Gun

Wumple: Level 6, Tackle, String Shot, Poison Sting

Allen Takehikio:

Treecko: Level 10, Pound, Growl, Quick Attack, Bullet Seeds

Poochyena: Level 7, Tackle, Bite, Grow, Shadow Ball

* * *

Hari means brown, yellow, tawny in Sanskrit. Another name for a Hindu god, Vishnu.


	3. Chapter 3 VS Whiscash

**Summary: **There's something strange going on in Orre, what is it? Nobody can really quite put a finger on it. Oh, yes! That's what it is. A brand new story is coming to you.

A perky twelve year old girl believes she can defeat her long time childhood friend and rival in that's year Pokemon League and can defeat him easily. But in truth is, she's searching for the person who saved her life from a wild Onix and is determined to thank him after six years. The rival, wants to get out of his brother's shadow, he's determined to get stronger and better than him to gain his free name. Best friend of the quiet hero, he's the only one that can see the real self in Dylan and is the support of his rival, Jade, who's very hard to control at times. The quiet hero boy. He's mysterious yet he can show his battling skills when no one is around. He isn't so sure about himself and travels around Orre with his two friends in order to find out what he wants to do and to see if his real personality or self would show up inside of him in his journey. Will they be able to achieve their goals without getting caught up in the mess that is happening in their beloved region?

* * *

Chapter Three; VS Whiscash

The sun was high on the route that this lone trainer is taking. Quickly walking to his destination , hope was filling him up with determination. Yes, this trainer is very determined to get to his very first gym battle and the author shall stop writing dramatic sap because Allen Takehiko is getting rather annoyed at her. She shall stop now even though she doesn't want to stop.

The road to Marine City wasn't easy but it was also a good place to train his two Pokemon, Treecko and Poochyena. Knowing the facts about the Marine City Gym, Allen knows he has one advantage and that was Treecko. The gecko's grass body should be able to hold off the powerful water-type moves. He also should capture an electric type Pokemon as well since it was going to be a three-on-three battle. Sighing, Allen returned his Pokemon to their respectful PokeBalls, after watching a pair of youngster trainers running off and crying because they got beat.

_Geez. There's nothing to be crying about unless I'm really that scary._ Allen shrugged his shoulders as he continued to move forward to the city. But he should really consider getting an electric-type Pokemon but where in the world is Allen going to find one? He doesn't want to waste any time finding one now because he really needs to get to the gym before it closes. He wants to make it through the day. "Maybe I should pray to God." A smirk, a very sly smirk appeared on his fine silky lips. He chuckled a bit. Allen wasn't religious or anything but this was just Allen being Allen. The lone wolf.

Kicking a rock into the tall grass, Allen stopped walking as he heard a loud rustling noise. His charcoal eyes glanced over with a calm but curious look. However, he was getting annoyed. It was like an one night stand with a bush that would never stop rustling. Gripping Poochyena's PokeBall, he was ready to stop and attack the unknown Pokemon. He sweat dropped when he saw Shinx, the Flash Pokemon just crawling out of the bush. Heh, maybe God did answer his prayer for once. The blue and black lion cub Pokemon growled at Allen. The trainer just cocked a brow.

"Hmm? You want to battle me?" Allen asked as his head was cocked to the side, his long black bangs covered the side of his face. A sadistic smile on his lips. Shinx nodded its head. It seems like it has been following and watching Allen battled the local trainers. Looks like Shinx found the cold hearted rival as a suitable trainer to battle with. Allen on the other hand, was going to take full advantage of the situation on hand. He needs an electric Pokemon with him so he can battle the gym leader and also he still need three Pokemon to battle with seeing it's a three-on-three. Official rules of any gym. Allen released Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon out. It let out a small howl, Allen closed his eyes and got ready.

"Poochyena, start running while charging a Shadow Ball." The raven head boy commanded to his Pokemon. The hound Pokemon started running towards Shinx. Of course, the electric Po9kemon wasn't going to back down either. It quickly dodged out of the way and charging up electricity. Allen blinked. "Poochyena, Shadow Ball! Quick!" Poochyena nodded as he opened his mouth to launch out the black and purple spiral ball, blocking the Spark attack, causing an explosion. Allen smirked.

"Alright, Poochyena, go into the smoke!" Allen has a plan in mind and hopefully it would work out great, because Allen did this against his brother, but of course, Allen always loses to him. That's why he's the younger brother. The smoke wasn't too big but it was enough for Shinx and Poochyena because they had such small bodies. Shinx was the first to come out of the smoke so it would be in range for Allen's next attack. His dark eyes narrowed a bit as his lips parted to shout out his next command which was of course another Shadow Ball. The smoke was cleared away as Poochyena let out his attack, making a critical hit against Shinx. Allen grabbed an empty Pokemon from his belt and tossed it at Shinx, instantly making a beautiful capture. "Poochyena, nicely play." He praised his Pokemon as the little pup just barked happily before being returned to its PokeBall. Allen then continued on his walk to Marine City, which was within his range of sight.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Jade and Dylan were at a small pond for some relaxation and looking for more Pokemon. Their Wumple and Weedle quickly evolved together into a Kakuna and Silcoon, which means that Jade has to carry Hari which also means more pain(seeing that the two still aren't on good terms, despite of Loki's glares because Loki loves Jade, which makes her very happy). Dylan, on the other hand, was naturally having a good time with his playful Pokemon. He already captured a Growlithe and Jade really wanted it. She was pretty much was pouting behind Dylan during the whole walk to the pond, however Dylan didn't find it annoying at all but Jade did seeing that he wasn't the type to pay attention to anything but Pokemon. Jade would eventually have a whole collection of fire Pokemon once she's done with the Pokemon league and her adventure with her friends. Plus finding her long lost hero that rescue Jade from an enraged Onix. She would never find him. Maybe he was from another region? Oh god, that just made Jade depressed now as she buried her face in her knees. A depressing aura was surrounding her as the shadow from the tree branches turned darker as she got even more depressed thinking about her hero living somewhere else. Probably far away. A place called Hoenn, seeing that place is really far away from Orre.

Dylan finally took notice of Jade's depressing aura. He was distracted by playing with his Growlithe and Totodile who was just chewing on a rubber carrot. A chew toy for dogs. Sighing, the brunette stood up, walked over to Jade, Growlithe in his arms, who was a really happy puppy. "Jade?" Dylan put Growlithe in front of her face as she looked up at Allen, but instead got licked by the happy orange Growlithe. Jade squealed as she just stole Growlithe out of Dylan's arms and into her own as she hugged the warm creature. Dylan just laughed as he sat down right next to Jade. "Mine telling me what's the matter? Your Pokemon were staring at you as if you were crazy again." Yeah, Jade does tend to overreact and go into her own world of la la land, even her own mother worries about Jade's head. One time when Jade went into her world, Allen took a small heavy pillar and just hit Jade in the back of the head with it, but gave the lethal weapon to Dylan and saying he never gets bored watching her, which was kind of mean.

Jade was looking at Dylan for a bit, she blushed as she realized she was staring at him for too long. Geez, Dylan and his maturity makes him look so handsome, even though when they were kids he was always the cutie pie one. Getting cooed over by girls, kind of made Jade jealous because Dylan is her best friend first, oh wait....Dylan and Allen are closer with each other than Jade is, which means...."...I WAS ALWAYS THE THIRD WHEEL!?" Dylan just laughed at this. He was completely carefree when it comes to his friends. He just leaned back against the tree, waiting for Jade to do her usual thing. Once you know her after a few years, you can always(and usually) know what she was going to say or do. That's why she was so adorable and(but mostly) amusing to Dylan and Allen, though Allen would never admit the adorable part, seeing that every time they would see each other, they would always end up fighting. Poor Dylan, he's always the innocent carefree bystander. But anyway, back to the current story.

"Dyylllaann! Am I an outsider in your group with Allen?" Jade was pretty much all teary and she was clinging to Dylan's arm like a lost child. Mentally, she was always a lost child but it was one of her cute points.

"Jade, you're changing topics again." She tend to also do that as well, much to everybody annoyance. That just made Jade depressed again but Dylan guessed he should go on the second topic. He put his hand over his mouth as his violet eyes looked up at the maple branches. "Hmm....I wouldn't say that you're out of the circle. What makes you think that? Is it because me and Allen are guys and we have a lot more in common?" He was pretty much hammering the nail in the right place because Jade was nodding like a madman. Dylan just laughed at Jade's simple honestly. She was far too honest for her own good at times. "We been together for how many years already? Six years? You were in our group since the day we met. You just never had a chance to find and spend time with more people because you feel like you just need only me and Allen, because we were always there for you. But..." Dylan turned to look at Jade with a calm gentle smile. "...one day we won't always be there. I'm telling you this now because on this journey, I won't be traveling with you and you need to be more dependable on yourself because in reality, there are more people you can trust and can't trust."

Jade stared at Dylan and thought about it for a minute. She guessed she had always been depending on Allen and Dylan that she guessed it was a hassle for them because she's too clingy and so childish. She probably wouldn't grow up as mature as Dylan is. "So, I need to grow up?"

"No." Dylan patted Jade's cheek with a cheery, calm smile of his. "Just be you, but you can't always be depending on people. Your childish nature is your sweetest quality and can always cheer me and Allen up. I'll let you on a secret." Jade blushed from the compliment but leaned in to hear the secret. "You can never let Allen now that I told you this but he absolutely adores you." He whispered in a singing type tone. He pulled back so he wouldn't be deaf from Jade's shock reaction.

"HE WHAT!?" Jade was blushing like crazy. Allen adores Jade? "What happen to Allen!? Did aliens kidnapped him?! Did **Brenton*** brainwashed him at home!? Did he hit his head!?" Dylan was pretty much smiling and saying no to all of Jade's question. The female trainer was shaking and shivering at the thought. The guy that happens to hate her guts and just pretty much disliked her, how the heck does he adore her? It doesn't add up. "** -Ylllannn***, explain. My head is hurting!" She was whining again. The Pokemon was taking a nap and listening to Jade and Dylan's conversation because Jade's reaction was quite amusing, so they weren't gone. Just neglected. Poor Pokemon but it was break time anyway.

Dylan just once again smile and laughed. "Allen is actually a real sweetheart. He's very shy about his real feelings and get easily embarrassed but underneath his outer shell, he's a guy that would help anybody even if they don't ask for it. Beside, during the six years we were together, he pays more attention to you. Makes me jealous a bit." Dylan said with a light depressing sigh.

"You were jealous!? I'm sorry."

"I was just joking. But you are who you are because of Allen. After all, he was the one that gave you a backbone." Dylan said in a cheery tone. Jade was thinking over the memories of the past six years. _Wow...Dylan was right. Allen was actually nice in his own way. How scary. He must have gotten his personality from Brenton, since those two are brothers._ "Well, I think it's time for us to go, Jade. You want to catch up to Allen, don't you? You an see him blush if you want to rub it in his face." Jade thought about the offer and there was no way she was going to let that opportunity go away from her. It would so make her dead so much.

"Wait, I thought you told me not to tell Allen about it?"

"I changed my mind. I always get a kick watching you guys fight and argue." Oh, so that's why Dylan never tries to stop the fights. He enjoys watching both(mainly Jade) be in pain. Who knew that such an innocent, mature boy would have such a wicked personality himself.

_

* * *

Back with Allen..._

During the time he was walking to Marine City, he felt something going up his spine. Must be Dylan, he was the true devil. Such an innocent being like Dylan be such an evil person. Guess that means Allen has to prepare himself before he meets with them later on in the day. He visited the gym but seems like the leader was on a lunch break, which Allen was also doing. He brought a sandwich and some ice tea, sitting on a bench, looking at Marine City's landmark, "Lake Serenity". It was a really big lake even thought it was just basically a port for the boats and ships. Honestly, it's strange. You get a big lake here and on the other side, you get a huge ocean, but the lake is more popular among tourist and the people that live here.

Allen sighed. "Geez. Sara, when are you going to be done eating? I been training for hours already and why aren't you here?" He muttered to himself. Pretty much annoyed at Sara(the Gym Leader by the way) for taking a break even though it was only 12:35. Guess she must eat late because she gets a lot of challengers because it was the start of the Pokemon League season and Marine City is usually crawling with newbie trainers. Allen's eye twitched slightly. _Great...I'm surrounded by amateurs._

"Oh, Allen! Is that you?" Allen turned around to see a girl with sea green turquoise hair that was put up in high pigtails that reached down to her shoulders, her light sky blue eyes were shining, as she had grocery bags in her hands, black tight swim shorts as it was covered by a light see through skirt that was held together by a white belt with a golden strap, her shirt was a simple light teal color with black stripe designs at the end of the sleeves and around the collar of her shirt was also black but the design was place as it was making a v-shape with a large circle at the end with a white circle in the middle of the black. She was also wearing a black chocker that had a white mental tag.

"Sara, you're late." Allen snared at her, causing her to fall because she was excepting a warmer welcome fro Allen. But yes, this was Sara **Nanami***, Gym Leader of Marine City. Bet your wondering how these two know each other, well that's...  
"So, how's your brother, Brenton, doing?" The simple minded water master asked with a cheery smile, much to Allen's annoyance and temper. Yes, that was the connection. Allen doesn't really like his brother that much because she feels like he's in the dark and shadow of him and it just pissed Allen off to no end.

"I don't know. I hadn't been home in a long time. I been busy in Happy Valley." Technically for the past six years, Allen has been living with Dylan and Professor Cedar because Vol City was so far away, occasionally he would go home and then come back to study and pick on Jade again. Sara couldn't tell that Allen was annoyed at the Brenton topic. She had such an obvious crush on him.

"So, what are you here for?"

"A gym battle with you obviously." That just killed Sara's happy mood. Guess she doesn't want to battle, then she shouldn't be a gym leader at such a young age. What an idiot. Man, Allen. Stop being so rude and impolite to people, but Allen is Allen. "C'mon Sara, you're a Gym Leader. Take some responsibilities of your job. You did wanted it from what I remember." Sara flinched.

"That's true, but it's so irritating. Getting ask for a battle each day and every minute is so annoying! I don't have any time for myself!"

"...that's why you have days off when it's not the busy season. Since it's the start of the Pokemon League...OF COURSE YOU'LL BE BUSY! SARA DON'T BE SELFISH, YOU IDIOT!"Allen yelled at her. He didn't care. He was one of the few mature people at this age, though a little short temper and need to deal with his anger issues, still can't believe that Dylan thinks that he was a sweetheart. But he is very logical and right about things. He sighed as Sara was depressed. "But you know, it's a great job for somebody very outgoing as you. You can get stronger and stronger and will make wonderful memories and experiences. Then once your job is over, you'll eventually start missing it."

Sara looked at Allen and smiled. "I guess you're right." He's always right. "I love my job. I don't think I want to retired."

"If you don't want to retired, then battle me. Tomorrow is the day off for Gym Leaders. Let's get this done and over with." Allen suggested, using his cleverness on the not so bright water leader.

"You really want to battle, don't you, Allen?"

"It would be a waste of training if I didn't." Allen said dully yet very bluntly at the same time. Such a straight to the point guy. Sara just sighed as she told Allen to follow her. It was pretty much pointless to fight with Allen. People almost never win against him, except maybe Dylan seeing that guy is so carefree against Allen's seriousness against everything in life. They just don't mix yet their best friends.

Soon they were at the gym which was pretty simple looking. People who are Gym Leaders technically live in the gym, because it's their home and place for their workers to live in behind the battle arena, which was a big pool that had a few small island for land Pokemon to stand on if they can't swim or anything. Sara put away her grocery away first before coming out to face Allen. "Allen, you don't need a judge do you?" Sara asked him. She could call one but she knew Allen could judge his own Pokemon well, because he was Allen. He's a pretty smart kid. Allen just shook his head, not feeling the need to talk. Sara smiled, "Okay, I'm going to explain the rules real quickly. It's a normal three-on-three battle. You, the trainer, can make substitution between Pokemon anytime you want. Person with the most lost would end up as the loser. Understand, Allen?"

"Yeah, I understand. Let's get this battle underway."

"My my, you got such a bit vocabulary there, Allen." _It's not big at all._ Allen thought as he grabbed Poochyena's PokeBall. Ready to throw it soon after Sara released her Pokemon and out comes a brown starfish with a ruby stone in the center. Allen cocked a brow at Sara, a little surprised to see a Staryu out in the first battle. "C'mon, you know I like to make people feel surprise with different Pokemon I have."

"Right....like I know you well enough." Allen said as he let out Poochyena, who was looking around in curiosity in his new surroundings. "Alright, Poochyena, we are going to be against a Gym Leader now so keep focus." Allen said as the Bite Pokemon gave a bark, almost like he was saying, "Yes, Sir!". Kind of cute in a way, but to Sara at least. Allen was still not caring until he wins against Sara and just leaves before he meets up with Dylan and Jade.

"You can have the first move, Allen."

"I'm going to make you regret that, Sara." Allen said as he commanded Poochyena to do Tackle. The gray hound Pokemon lunged itself at Staryu, but the starfish Pokemon was fast in the air since due to it's training with Sara. She loves competitions with people and just hates losing. Not really a bad thing about Sara but it tends to be annoying because she's so stubborn to admit defeat, and it takes her forever to admit it. That was always a pain for everybody who won against her but they have to deal with her constant arguing, no matter who they are.

"Oh, Allen. Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl." Sara teased as her fingers snapped. "Staryu, Swift!" The brown starfish Pokemon was now spinning towards Poochyena, letting out its bright stars attack while also tackling the gray hound Pokemon, causing Poochyena to fall into the water. "Did you teach that Poochyena of yours how to swim?" The gym leader taunted at Allen, who just merely rolled his eyes as he pointed to the water, which had Poochyena swimming around cheerfully. "...that's not fair, Allen."

"Nothing is never fair, Sara. A pup can naturally swim in water, especially if they lived near a calm river before." _I am such a liar._

"Really?! Wow, you're so lucky!"

_I think I'm too lucky._ "Neither way, Poochyena, Shadow Ball." Sara's eyes widened a bit. Staryu is a psychic type as well as a water type.

"Staryu, get out of the way! Dive into the water!" She then saw Allen smirked as he pointed down to the water. "Allen, don't you dare!"

"Too bad. Poochyena, shoot Shadow Ball at the water." Which was what he did. The attack was big enough for Poochyena to find Staryu in the water because the pool wasn't shallow at all, because that would be a disadvantage to the other trainers. "Poochyena, Bite!" The Bite Pokemon dived down towards Staryu and bit on the edge of the star Pokemon. Soon, the water came back down from the pool after the small explosion. Poochyena swam up towards Allen, shaking its fur off with water, getting his trainer wet as well. "Poochyena, you did that on purpose didn't you?" His trainer teased as he petted the Pokemon. Staryu was just in the pool, floating there as it's ruby jewel was just blinking. Sara just sighed as she rubbed her neck. Well, that was embarrassing. Getting beat like that in such a short amount of time.

"Well...that was a rather sad battle there, right?" Allen just nodded his head dully. A typical answer that doesn't need to be answer. Sara gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I guess I should let the big boys out. Go, Luvdisc!" The water gym leader released out the pink heart shape Pokemon out from it's PokeBall. "This time, Allen, I'll be wiping that cocky look off your face!" Sara declared dramatically while Allen was just completely ignoring her as he returned Poochyena to his PokeBall as he grasped Shinx's PokeBall and released the blue and black lion club Pokemon. Shinx shook his fur because he was stuck in the PokeBall for too long already. Sara's light blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the Flash Pokemon. _Brenton and Allen sure are the same. Always getting prepared for everything. Bloody is scary sometimes._ The gym leader thought for a moment before giving her Luvdisc the command to attack Shinx, "Bubblebeam!"

Luvdisc moved quickly, charging itself at Shinx, launching a barraged of bubbles at the poor lion club. Allen didn't even changed his passive blank expression as he sighed out of exasperation, Sara just stared at Allen before getting annoyed at him because of that sigh. "Allen! Take this battle more seriously!" That just made him sigh again. Sara honestly reminds him of Jade. Such an annoying person but fun toying.

"Shinx, charge and then use Spark." He said calmly and cooly at the same time. This was making Sara get frustrated and causing her to lose focus on the battle as her Luvdisc took major damage. Allen was just watching the battle camly like any other trainer would do. Calmly....Oh, that's what was happening. Sighign, Sara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had a confident smile on.

"Geez, you almost got me there, Allen. Don't think I would fall for such little provoking trick like that." Allen just gave a nervous laugh. Shoot, seems like he's been found out. It almost seem like he was pouting because his plan didn't work out so well. "You just got lucky with the first battle but now it's time to get serious around here!" The water leader declared as she ordered Luvdisc to go high and do a Water Pulse. Allen clenched his teeth, there was no way Shinx could avoid this attack, so he ordered it to hold his stand just a bit longer, just enough to endure the attack. It was a good thing that Shinx hadn't faint from the attack, however the lion club wasn't going to last long during the battle and Luvdisic was one of Sara's favorite Pokemon. Clutching his teeth, Allen was now trying to think of a new plan.

_This is hopeless. I need to find a way to make a long distance move to reach Luvdisc, but Shinx is too tired and I don't want to switch out to Treecko because I would have to rethink my plan again. _Allen was clearly in deep trouble. Sighing, he might as well go with whatever luck he has left in him. "Okay, Shinx. I want you to use Spark at Luvdisc again but you have to get close to Luvdisc first so better start running now before you lose your chance." Allen said as he nodded his head at his Pokemon, showing that the cub can really start going now. Shinx nodded back at Allen before trying to run across the panels of ground, trying to get close to Luvdisc but obviously failing because the heart shape Pokemon kept flying away from Shinx. The blue Pokemon yelped a cry, wanting to catch up but couldn't reach Luvdisc because it had to watch out where ti was going unless Shinx wants to fall in the water. Allen thought it would be funny to see Shinx falling down into the pool but that was just plain mean.

The challenger gave a light sigh, "Shinx, you can stop running now." The little blue lion club stopped and looked at its' master, the electric creature just cocked its' head in confusion. Wondering what Allen was planning on doing. Sara on the other hand wasn't a happy waiter. Allen grabbed Shinx's PokeBall, he called it back while releasing his gecko Pokemon. Treecko was crouching down on the ground and seems to be in a battle position. _Shinx's attacks cant' reach Luvdisc so I have no choice than to use Treecko. How sad._ The trainer thought, but he was feeling confident in his starter Pokemon so he shouldn't worry all that much because he knows that Treecko is strong. "Treecko, Bullet Seed!" Allen said calmly as the gecko Pokemon quickly ran up to Luvdisc, using its tail as a balance beam and supported itself to jump up, the green Pokemon let out a barraged of Bullet Seeds attack, hitting the heart shape Pokemon.

Luvdisc let out a yelped as it quickly went back to Sara's side. Panting, ti was clear that Treecko's attack took a huge damage on Luvdisc. Allen grinned at this, things were finally moving on now. It was starting to bug him quite a bit. Luvdisc finally gave into its fatigue and fainted into the water. It was floating and clearly unable to battle. Sara just sighed. "Well that's that for my Luvdisc. Return. You did a great job." the red beam of light suck the heart shape water Pokemon back into its PokeBall to rest. "Well Allen, that battle was quite something but don't think it would be so easy trying to defeat my last Pokemon!" She declared as she held a new PokeBall in hand. Allen on the other hand, was getting bored and tired of waiting for Sara.

"Just go already." He said. Already deciding that he would keep Treecko again as the gecko Pokemon was barely tired. Sara just glared at the cocky trainer.

"I'm going to make you regret those words! Go, Whiscash!" The spinning PokeBall opened up, white light taking form of the bulky dark blue catfish Pokemon. It ladned int the water, splashing a bit as the ripples were hitting the small islands. Allen grabbed for his PokeDex.

_Whiscash, the Whiskers Pokemon. It is extremely protective of its territory. If any foe approaches, it attacks using vicious tremors. _

Allen put the black PokeDex away and stared at Whiscash before his charcoal eyes traveled back towards his starter. _It's a ground-type too. Guess Shinx is out of the question then. Good thing I chose Treecko to stay. _Allen thought, ti was Sara's turn to make the first move. Allen was either in a good or bad situration. He could easily analyze Whiscash's moves but he would have trouble concentrating on the batlte since he didn't have much time practicing since he was still young and a rookie.

"Alright! Whiscash, let's show them what we're made of! Water Pulse!" An aura looking sphere was formed as it was launched towards Treecko. Allen quickly commanded it to dodge out of the way, which it did successfully while using its tail as a balance once more to move quickly to the other small island.

"Treecko, Bullet Seeds!" The green gecko Pokemon quickly let out the barrage of attacks.

"Please, Allen! That won't work on us! Whicash, Water Gun!" The large fish turned towards Treecko's direction before spitting out a powerful Water Gun attack. Both attacks blocked each other off, but the Water Gun was more powerful than Treecko's Bullet Seeds. Allen grimaced at this. _I guess I can't be on long range anymore._

"Treecko! Quick Attack and then Pound!" The raven head trainer commanded as his starter Pokemon charged towards the catfish Pokemon before slamming down its tail against the forehead(if they even do have foreheads that is) of Whicash, who was sent back a couple of feet but was able to recovered without much trouble. This could be bad for Allen if Whiscash has such high endurance, but Alllen was pretty sure it does so he was screwed now. Biting on his bottom lip, he was trying to come up with a plan. Shinx was no good against Whiscash, seeing that it was a ground type Pokemon.

"Allen, don't think you're so lucky. Whiscash, Water Pulse again!"

"Treecko, counter it with Bullet Seed." The attacks indeed blocked each other, however Treecko was getting tired and needed to rest soon. The Bullet Seed wasn't able to hold up as the Water Pulse attack went and made a direct hit on Treecko as he was sent flying back quite far. Allen ran forward in time to catch Treecko who was obviously tired. The challenger just sighed as he returned the grass Pokemon to his PokeBall. Sara was looking concern.

"Allen?"

"Don't worry. Treecko's fine but he's out of the game with Whiscash but you should be concern now. I still have two healthy Pokemon for your catfish." Allen said tauntingly as a confident smirk was pasted on his lips. One thing Sara wanted to do was to rip Allen to pieces and complain to that older brother of his, seeing that the two know each other and all. The gym leader jabbed a finger in Allen's direction as an angry expression took place.

"You...I'm going to make you eat those words right now!" Sara couldn't help but say it in an angry tone. She hated cocky jerks like him. They were right down annoying and believed that their always right.(Maybe this is why Jade seems to get angry with Allen all the time?) Allen ignored Sara for a bit before returning to his battling post. He sighed as he turned around, grasping Poochyena's PokeBall lightly.

"That is if you can, that is." He retorted back at the Water Mistress, causing her to be even more angry at Allen's attitude. He released out his Poochyena once again. "Poochyena, Shadow Ball." The pup Pokemon pounced ahead to get closer to Whiscash so it can attack but as if Sara was really going to let Allen take the lead advantage on her. She shouted out another Water Pulse. The two attacks collided with each other, causing a mini explosion. The water in the pool was rippling away because of the blast was very strong. But pay no mind to that small detail.

Allen grimaced at this result. He better take the offense side. "Poochyena, quickly Bite!" The gray hound Pokemon yelped to the command as it charged up to Whiscash. Its jaw ready to pierce into Whiscash. The leader couldn't help but smirked at this. _Allen, you can be so naïve at times._

"Whiscash, Protect!"

"What!?" A green aura shield was surrounding Whiscash. Poochyena, unfortunately was sent flying back but landed on his feet quickly and shook off the shock. It seem quite happy despite being at the disadvantage. "Geez, you're strange, Poochyena." The Bite Pokemon turned towards Allen and barked at its trainer cheerfully. "Man, Sara. Hiding that move away from me like that. That's dirty." He said in an extremely blunt voice as he still up hold his trademark expression of a blah face. Sara just laughed nervously at first before starting to grin.

"Hey, hey. It's always important to hold your trump card for last or else it wouldn't be much point of a trump card, would it not?" Allen blinked at Sara before chuckling. She did had a good point.

"Can't argue with you there, Sara. So, shall we finish this off?"

"Thought you never ask! Alright, Whiscash! Finish it up with one last Water Pulse!"

"Poochyena, Shadow Ball."

Both orb like attacks went head on against each other. It caused another explosion, causing the two Pokemon that were on the field be sent flying back with full throttle. After a moment,t eh blast was settling down and both Whiscash and Poochyena were out of the match. Which means..."Well, congrats. You won, Allen." Sara said, a bit sad that she lost. Beside, Allen still has Shinx and therefore he wont like that. Allen gave a huge side of relief. Truthfully, he thought he couldn't win this if Poochyena fainted and Whiscash didn't but he guessed he just got lucky today but that doesn't mean the next one would be easy for him anyway.

Soon the two were outside the gym. Sara rewarded Allen with the Bubble Badge. Hence its name,, the badge looked like bubbles, the light blue color shone off the badge. Allen simply put it in his trainer case. "Sheesh, Allen. That was such a horrible battle. Provoking me like that. Totally cheating." The water trainer whined, Allen merely rolled his eyes at this childish Gym Leader.

"Not my fault that you can get easily angry." Allen said with another reasonable comeback once more. Sara was about to strangle Allen in a death bide but got interrupted by a voice of a girl.

"Aw, Allen. You already won your first gym badge. That's no fair at all." Sara and Allen turned to see Jade with her Charmander in her arms as a pout was on her lips. Dylan was just behind her, smiling and being devious bystander he is. Sara's light blue eyes blinked at them.

"Your friends?" Allen made a face of disgust.

"The girl sadly." That however, made Jade ticked.

"Watch it, Mr. I-don't-like-to-admit-it-but-I-adore-my-rival-brat-to-pieces, jerk." Jade said as she sticked out her tongue at the cocky rival. Allen blinked, taking a while to register what Jade said. A faint blush spread across his face.

"DYLAN, YOU SADIST TRAITOR!" He shouted as he glared at his best friend, who was just smiling innocently. While Allen was trying to hurt his best friend, Jade skipped over to Sara.

"Hi, I'm Jade Midori and I would like to have a battle with you." She asked politely. Sara gave a light sigh.

"Sorry, I just finished and completely whipped out and tomorrow is my day off so you have to wait. Sorry." Sara properly declined and it just made Jade really sad. "But, tell you what. Tomorrow there's going to be a racing event at the lake. I'm going to compete so why won't you join in as well if you still have time." She suggested, she didn't want to feel bad or anything since they came a long way over. It was the least she could do as a person. "So, what do you say?" Jade was taking careful consideration into this. She smiled cheerfully before nodding her head, showing that she wanted to join in as well. "Great! All you have to do is ask Nurse Joy and she'll get you all sign up tomorrow!" Checking the time, Sara realized how late it was. "Wah, I'm sorry. I got to go. My Pokemon must be starving! Later!" She said as she quickly ran into the gym building of her home. Leaving the trio outside all alone. The sun was already setting since it was setting into evening.

* * *

Wah! I'm so sorry for the long wait! ;A; I been on a writer's block for this chapter so badly but suddenly I was inspired to work which makes me so happy. ;u;b I'll work my best on the next chapter so I wish for you all to support me all you can. Thank you for reading this. *totally need to work on her battle scenes*

Pages: 19 _ *hand is in pain because of this*

* * *

Profile:

Name: Sara Nanami

Age: 17

Birthday: May 16th

Height: 5"5

Hometown: Marine City

Favorite Food/Thing: Sushi/ Water racing

Dislike food/thing: Meat/ Bad odor

Pokemon: Luvdisc, Staryu, Whiscash (so far...) All level of 9 - 12

* * *

Jade Midori:

Loki(Charmander): Level 11, Scratch, Tail Whip, Metal Claw, Ember

Hari(Kakuna): Level 8, Tackle, String Shot, Poison Sting, Harden

Dylan Yori:

Totodile: Level 10, Bite, Scratch, Grow, Water Gun

Silcoon: Level 8, Tackle, String Shot, Poison Sting, Harden

Allen Takehiko:

Treecko: Level 13, Pound, Growl, Quick Attack, Bullet Seeds

Poochyena: Level 10, Tackle, Bite, Grow, Shadow Ball

Shinx: Level: 9, Tackle, Charge, Spark, Growl

* * *

Brenton – Allen's older brother. He seems quite popular.

Ylan – (Y-len), a pet name Jade(and sometimes Allen) use for Dylan.

Nanami – seven seas, fitting since Sara's a water trainer.

~OrreAdventurer Star


End file.
